Love Type Thing
by L. Carrigan
Summary: A one night stand will change Spencer's life forever. Meanwhile, how will a doll bring Freddie and Sam closer? spencer/oc, seddie
1. When Spencer met Leah

**a/n: **losely based on knocked up.

**disclaimer: **i dont own anything.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was Friday morning when Spencer, Carly and Freddie all piled into the car to get to school.

"Did you call Sam and tell her we're coming to get her?" Spencer asked as he started the car.

"Yeah" Carly replied.

"Sam's coming with us? Aw man, why can't she get a ride with her Mom?" Freddie complained.

"Sam's Mom's car is broken."

As they pulled up to Sam's house, Spencer honked the car horn and Sam came out and got into the backseat with Freddie.

"Hey Sam" Spencer and Carly said in unison.

Sam waved and then looked over at Freddie who was just sitting there looking out his window "Aren't you gonna say Hi to me?"

"You're already here, what's the use?"

"Why so cranky? Did your Mom not powder your butt this morning?"

"God, Sam, I swear!" and thus began the usual Sam and Freddie bickering. Annoyed, Carly turned around "You guys, don't you think it's a little early for this?"

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." Sam replied.

"Well you guys are gonna have to get your acts together cuz I'm going to Yakima for the weekend…"

"WHAT?!" Sam and Freddie asked.

"Yeah, Granddad thinks it'll be a good weekend getaway for me to see Grandmom and him. You guys will be fine without me, right?"

Sam and Freddie looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long weekend. A few minutes later, Spencer pulled up in front of the school as the kids all pilled out of the car.

"Hey Carls" Spencer reminded "Granddad is coming by to get your stuff and then he's coming to pick you up from school to beat the traffic, okay?"

"Got it. Are you gonna be fine by yourself this weekend?"

"Don't worry about me. I have plenty to do around the house."

"Alright. Later, Spence" Carly gave him a quick hug and when they pulled away Spencer took out his wallet and gave her forty dollars "Here. Some extra pocket money. Have a great weekend, kiddo!"

Carly waved as Spencer took off and then turned back to Sam and Freddie.

On the other side of town, Leah stretched as she got out of bed and got dressed. As soon as she ready for the day, she headed next door to her sister Danica's place. Once there, Danica, her husband Joey, and their kids Monica and Trent were sitting around for breakfast.

"Goooood morning" Leah at down at the table.

"Morning sis." Danica greeted "Joey and I were just discussing our trip to Bellingham to see his parents. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I can't. I gotta do the scene report for the new club down town tonight."

"Oh, to be young and partying again…" Joey said "Enjoy it while you can, Lei. Maybe one day you'll wake up and be married with kids."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing, Joseph…" Danica shot him a disapproving glance and thus began their arguing. Leah finished her meal and then left for work.

Later on in the afternoon, Spencer got a call from the Seattle Arts Committee telling him that he was up for a feature in the Washington Socialite magazine. The Feature was going to focus of emerging artists in the Seattle area and since his sculptures have been highly praised by some of the city's finest, he was a shoe in for the feature.

His phone rang a second time "Hello?"

"Hey Spence!"

"Socko! What's going on?"

"I'm good and I was wondering if you wanted to come out with Jeff and I. We're going to check out that new club downtown! You up for it? Or do you have to look after your sister?"

"Oh, Carly's with my Granddad this weekend. Heck yeah! Lets go! Oh this is perfect! Dude, I just got a call from the S.A.C, Washington Socialite wants to do a feature on me!"

"That's awesome! Well come on, lets celebrate!"

And at ten o clock, Spencer found himself sitting with his friends Socko and Jeff inside the club scoping out the ladies in the dark crowded room. He nursed a beer in his hand and bopped his head to the music waiting for a girl to come his way.

"So what do you think about this place?" Socko yelled over the music.

"Oh its great! Dark. Bright lights. Loud!" Spencer yelled back "Girls must be with their boyfriends right now!"

"Get out there and show them your old Firecracker!"

"Come on, man! You're like the better dancer around here! You see all these people? They're dancing like morons!"

"Nah, I don't wann-OKAY!" and just like that, Spencer went out on the dance floor and performed his dance.

"Whoa, check out the dork out on the floor…what the hell is he doing?" Karen, Leah's friend said. Leah and the girls were out doing a field report for Fierce magazine. Her job was basically to go to clubs and check out the fashion, the atmosphere, and everything else.

"Fridays are desperate nights, remember that…" Leah sipped her drink "I'm gonna go dance." She went out on the dance floor and swayed her hips to the music. The dance floor grew more crowded as a song that everyone knew and liked was played. All of a sudden there was little room and Leah was in the eye by arms that were moving in an explosion of floppy passion.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Spencer stopped to see who he it "I think we should get you some ice!"

Leah held her eye in pain "Yeah, I think we should too" she followed him over to the bar and he asked for a cup of ice and grabbed a cube to put over her eye.

'Is it black?" Leah asked.

"No. It seems fine. Well-your eye makeup is ruined." Spencer smiled.

"Just as long as my eye is okay."

"I'm really sorry. Can I get you a beer?"

"It's the least you can do…"

Spencer ordered two beers and handed one to Leah. "Well, I think my eye is okay. Um, thanks for the beer." She smiled "I'm Leah." She held out her hand.

"Spencer" he shook her hand and she went back to her friends.

Spencer sighed hoping she would stick around and maybe dance with him. Socko and Jeff came his way "What up?"

"That girl over there. I accidentally hit her with the fire cracker and then I bought her a beer. That was an open, right?" Spencer replied looking at Leah and her friends from the other side of the room.

"Which one? There's like a sea of hotties over there" Socko looked in the same direction as him.

"Pink dress."

"The Jessica Alba looking one?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Duude, she is HOT. What are you doing standing here talking to us for? Go for it!"

"I can't go there alone. She has all her hot friends around! I'm gonna go up there looking like a moron!"

"Alright, we're gonna come along." Socko and Jeff followed Spencer as he made his way towards Leah and her friends. Leah was in the middle of a conversation when the guys approached them.

"Hey!" Spencer nervously waved and smiled "Just wanted to see how your eye was doing."

"Oh hey! Um, this is the guy who saved me and got me this beer. Spencer, right? Well, this is Karen, Nadia, Elaine and Kellie." Leah introduced her friends as they waved.

The guys waved back "This is Socko and this is Jeff." Spencer introduced.

"Your name is Socko?" Karen asked eying him.

"Yeah! I'm in the sock business! Wanna see my work? Show 'em, Spence!"

Spencer lifted up his pant leg to show off the bright neon socks. The girls giggled "Come sit with us!" Leah said.

Throughout the whole night, they ordered drinks and talked and laughed. Spencer even asked Leah to dance and out they were on the dance floor. They moved together with beers in their hands already drunk. At one point, Leah grabbed Spencer by the ears and kissed him.

"Lets go back to your place" she whispered against his ear.

Spencer smiled and nodded in agreement. The two stumbled towards the exit and hailed a cab. From the cab ride, they wobbled into the apartment building and up the elevator they went.

"Oh my god, you have an elevator? That is so cool!" Leah then laughed hysterically.

"I know, right?!" Spencer laughed along with her.

When they got into his place, Spencer lifted Leah up as her legs crossed his back and she kissed his neck frantically. He led her towards his room and flopped her down his bed. Leah slipped her dress off and flung it on the floor along with her undergarments. Spencer also shed off all of his clothes until he was fully naked and crawled up her thin body and thrust up into her.

In the morning, Leah woke up hung over and looked around. Spencer wasn't next to her. She held her head getting up from his bed and picking her dress up off the ground and putting it back on. She grabbed her shoes, walked out of his room and found Spencer in the kitchen in his boxers making breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head!" he smiled seeing her walk lazily towards the table.

"Hey" Leah replied and sat down.

"I made us some waffles and some pancakes. See, I wasn't sure which would you prefer so I made both. But then I figured well, some people like both and you might be one of those people so-"

"Just get me some coffee"

"Okay" He poured some coffee into a mug and placed it in front of her along with a plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon.

Spencer sat with her and began to dig into his plate while keeping at watchful eye on her. Leah eyed her breakfast and poked around with the eggs "Listen, I don't do this all the time…leaving with a guy to have sex with him…"

"Yeah, first time for me too."

"I was actually there for work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I'm a writer for Fierce magazine. What do you do?"

"I'm an artist. I was actually at the club last night celebrating."

"You sold a painting?"

"Even better, Washington Socialite wants to do a feature on me! How cool is that?"

"Very! Uh, what time is it?"

"Its eleven."

"Shit, I gotta go. I have work." Leah got up from her table and put her shoes on "I'm sorry…"

"But its Saturday. I was hoping we could go do something…" Spencer stood up and followed her.

"Yeah, I can't. But it was nice meeting you. Spencer, right? Oh, thank you for breakfast" she grabbed her clutch purse and looked around "How do I get out of here?"

"Well, you could use the door or you could use the elevator." He walked over and pushed the elevator button for her.

"Great. Again, thank you." She stepped into the elevator and waved.

"Bye" Spencer said as the elevator closed and he scuffed his foot on the floor. As soon as she was gone, he sat at the bar chairs on the counter deciding on what to do today. He could start cleaning up, work on another sculpture, or do some laundry. But all he could think about was Leah.


	2. I Wasn't Prepared

**CHAPTER TWO**

Eight weeks later.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all sat in Home Ec listening to another boring lecture on Families in Mrs. Cortez's class. How could they be interested in learning about happy families when Carly's Mom died and her Dad was away at sea, Freddie didn't know his Dad, and Sam's parents were divorcing?

"Being in love leads to marriage! And Marriage is always key and the first step to having children!"

"Uh, no its not." Sam spoke up. Carly and Freddie begged her to shut up. Sam always had things to say. Carly always wondered why she never applied any of this to her school work.

"And why is that, Samantha?" Mrs. Cortez asked.

"My Mom wasn't in love with my Dad. And they had me before they were married…"

"Well. Sometimes, people do things a little more untraditional than other people…"

"Are you trying to say my family is untraditional?" Sam pushed the envelope further.

"Sam, shut up!" Carly begged.

"Okay, that is enough Miss Puckett. In fact! You have led me into going into our next assignment! I am going to assign everyone babies and pair up people as couples!"

Freddie all of a sudden began to pray "Pair me up with Carly, pair me up with Carly, pair me up with Carly…" he chanted.

Mrs. Cortez named names "Carly Shay…" Freddie's ears perked up hearing her name "You will be Jake Crandal's wife."

Carly smiled huge and bright and looked back at Jake who was smiling as well.

"WHAT?!" Freddie stood up "If Carly is gonna be with Jake then I better be with someone better!"

"Freddie Benson, you will be Samantha Puckett's husband…"

"WHAT??" now Sam stood up "Oh come on! I take back everything I said please don't pair me up with Freddie!"

Freddie eyed Sam in disgust "You're disappointed? I should be the one disappointed! You would be a HORRIBLE mother!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think this kid would want a Dad who would try and turn it into a lonely little dork of a robot!"

Sam and Freddie continued their bickering as Carly rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Leah sat at her desk at work typing up an article quietly when her friends came in her cubicle "Hey girl, are you going to club Utopia tonight?" Karen asked.

"Nah, I'm not feeling well…" Leah replied.

"You haven't gone out with us for two weeks now...are you really sick? Or are you just trying to avoid that hot golfer from that one night?"

"Kare, he wears a thong. I don't thi-" Leah started feeling sick "Oh god, I have to puke…" she bolted out of her cubicle and went to the ladies room.

"Geez, I have never seen someone get so sick thinking about guys in thongs…" Karen then went back to her cubicle.

Leah puked and puked her whole breakfast up. "Gross" she said wiping her mouth. She got up and then flushed the toilet. As the day went on, she shrugged off her accident as she went to lunch and then went to a meeting with the editor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Karen asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad breakfast, probably."

As the meeting went on, Leah felt sick again. Five minutes later and off she went to the ladies room again and barfed. Afterwards, she left the bathroom and the meeting was already over.

"What did I miss?" Leah asked.

"Honey, I'm getting worried…" Karen grabbed her arm and walked her to her cubicle "You've been sick all the time and I didn't really believe you til now…what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just had some bad Chinese probably…"

"Yeah, maybe. I almost thought you were-nevermind…" Karen smiled and then walked away. Leah all of a sudden turned concerned. At the end of the day, she went back to her place and as soon as she got inside, the sick feeling began to start again. She ran to the toilet and puked. Afterwards, she sat on her bed and looked over her planner and discovered she had missed a period. Then she started to think about that night she slept with Spencer.

"Knock knock!" Danica came into her room "Leah, we're just about to start dinner…you coming?"

"Great, I'm starving!" she stood up but then a thought made her pause.

"I made extra grilled chicken and linguini. You've been really hungry at dinner lately. Are you sure they're not working you hard?"

"Dani, before we get to dinner…I have to talk to you…sit down…"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Danica sat next to her.

Leah took a deep breath "Okay, I think I might be pregnant…"

Danica looked at her as if she had seen a ghost "What? How? Do you have a boyfriend you're not telling me about?"

"No. Um, you're gonna think this really funny…that night you, Joey, and the kids went out of town, I was at a club and I met this guy and we got wasted together and one thing led to another and…"

"Oh god. See, I knew you should have went with us. Have you done a test yet?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, come on. Lets go." Danica grabbed her and then went off to the drugstore and bought a few pregnancy tests cause you could never be sure the first time. When they got back home, Leah peed on the first one and waited. Pregnant. She downed a bottle of water and went straight to the bathroom and peed on the second one. Pregnant. She tried a few more and by the fifth one, she cried into Danica's arms when it showed that she was pregnant.

"What am I gonna do?" she sobbed "I barely knew him…"

"Did you know his name, at least?"

"Spencer. And what's sad is that it's the only thing I know about him. That and his place had an elevator. That was kinda cool. Am I going to be alright?"

"You'll be fine, hon. Just call him and tell him."

"I don't have his number…"

"Wow. Holy one night stand, Batman."

"But I do remember where he lives."

"Alright. Well, tomorrow you go down to his place and tell him. Face to face is always good. Well, it depends on how he would take it…"

Leah sighed and closed her eyes. This was not going to be easy.

Next day, in the afternoon, Sam sat on Carly's couch starring back at the plastic infant doll that she had been assigned to take care of with Freddie. "You don't know how much I want to stick this thing in the oven right now..." she said.

"Relax, Sam. Its not a big deal." Carly replied sitting next to her "Its not like you're really married to Freddie…"

"That's easy for you to say, you have Jake Crandal. Hot, responsible, and…hot! I'm stuck with Fredweird the Dorkbot over there…" pointing at Freddie who was sitting at the computer.

"You think I'm happy being stuck with you? I wanna be with Carly!" he then stared lovingly at Carly "You wanna trade spouses??"

"We've been married for a day and you're already cheating on me…yup, this assignment already sounds like real life!" Sam sighed.

"Coming through!" Spencer came to the living room with two buckets of paint "Any of you guys wanna help me paint this giant baby bottle?"

"Oh, so that's what that is…I thought it was a space ship" Freddie said.

"It is not a space ship. I'm doing this sculpture for the Boogie Baby Bumper Boo baby formula company AND its going to be in my Washington Socialite feature!" Spencer beamed.

"You know what, Spence? You're a motivated, charming, and a good looking gentleman. If I could, I would so have you as a husband instead of Freddie…" Sam said.

"You know what, Sam? I speak for all of the men in the world when I say I wouldn't want you for a wife either…" Freddie shot back thus beginning the bickering. Carly and Spencer looked at eachother.

"How long does this go on for?" Spencer asked.

"Depends. Sometimes 5 or 6."

"Minutes?"

"Hours."

"I'm gonna go get some brushes…" Spencer went back to his room as the doorbell rang. Carly went in between Sam and Freddie to answer the door.

"Hi" Leah stood in front of her confused as she saw Carly "Um, I must have the wrong apartment…"

"Are you looking for Spencer?"

"Yes! Um, are you his daughter?"

Carly laughed a bit "No. I'm his sister. I'm Carly. Come in."

Leah stepped inside and sat on the couch as Carly closed the door and made Sam and Freddie be quiet. "SPENCER, YOU HAVE COMPANY!!" she yelled.

Spencer came out of room holding a basket of paint brushes pausing as he saw Leah on the couch "Leah…hi…I haven't seen you since…"

"I know."

He quickly came towards her "Leah, this is my little sister Carly. Carly, this is Leah."

"We've met. Um, Leah, this is Sam and this is Freddie. My friends."

"Do you have five dollars?" Sam asked.

"Uh…Carly, why don't you take them upstairs, yeah?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. I actually have something to tell you…"

"Um, sure…"

"Or am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. So, uh, BF Wang's?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"You coming, kiddo?" Spencer asked grabbing his jacket.

"I got some homework. Bring me back some Mu shu!" Carly replied.

"Okay. Later!" Spencer and Leah left the apartment.

At BF Wang's Leah sat across from Spencer nervous as hell. She wanted to get it over and just tell him but not knowing how he would handle it was holding her back.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Spencer smiled as he picked up his pot sticker.

"Um…well, how's your dinner?" she asked trying to dodge the question.

"Um, its fine. And yours?"

"Its good. Hows your sculpting going?"

"Coming along great! I'm doing this one sculpture right now, it's a giant paint splattered bottle for the Boogie Baby Bumper Boo company!"

"That's great! Are you psyched for your Washington Socialite feature?"

"Oh, I am as nervous as a carrot stick!"

"Uh, carrot sticks can't get nervous."

"Exactly."

The whole night, Spencer and Leah talked and talked. But she avoided telling him what she came to him for. "Hey, you never told me-"

"Uh…you wanna get some dessert?" Leah stalled.

"Sure…" Confused, Spencer and Leah walked a few steps to Jen and Barry's for a sundae. Leah dug into the sundae like it was her last meal as Spencer sat back and looked at her. She noticed him and then put down her spoon "What's wrong?"

"We've been out this whole night and you still haven't told me what's going on. It's not that I don't like being with you but I'm just getting a little curious and anxious here. And I start to itch when I'm curious and anxious…"

"Alright, I'm gonna need your full attention for this…"

"I'm all ea-ooh a cherry!" Spencer grabbed the cherry from the top of the sundae and popped it into his mouth "Go on…"

Leah sighed as her palms started sweating "Well…here goes nothing…I'm pregnant."

Spencer's jaw dropped and started making inaudible sounds. He was choking on the cherry.

"Oh my god...help! Someone help!" Leah pleaded. She cleared the table as she had him lie on the table "He's choking!"

"Move out the way!" the Jen and Barry's cashier, who was built like a wrestler, pounded on Spencer's chest and then out came the cherry hitting someone in the face. Leah took over and patted on his back "Are you alright?" she helped him stand up.

Spencer coughed "Yeah, yeah I'm good. I coulda swore I heard you say you were pregnant…"

"Um, I am…"

Spencer paused and then fainted.

Back at home, Carly was upstairs three hours on the phone with Jake as Sam and Freddie were sitting on the couch looking at the doll. "What do we do with it?" Sam asked.

"Um, we're supposed to change its diapers…and will you stop calling the baby an it?" Freddie replied.

"We don't even know what it is…"

"Just change the diaper…"

Sam grabbed the doll and started yanking the diaper off. And as if it were real, the baby started crying "Alright, what am I doing wrong?"

"You're supposed to be gentle with it." Freddie took the doll and laid it down on the coffee table. He removed the diaper "It's a girl" and then he wiped it, powdered it, and gave it a new diaper.

"Now what do you do?"

"Well, now WE are going to nurse it to sleep…" Freddie cradled the doll in his arms and rocked it to sleep.

"If only the world could see this…" Sam watched as Freddie handled the doll. She tilted her head back "That's kinda cute…" she murmured "A dork like you is pretty good at this…"

"I babysit sometimes…you wanna try?"

"Sure" Sam took the doll and cradled it. She thought the doll would start screaming its head off like every other real baby she held. But it was quiet.

"You're doing great." Freddie smiled.

And a minute later, Sam found herself kissing Freddie. It was slow, sweet and innocent. Then when they heard the door open, the two quickly jumped up off the couch and ran towards the kitchen counter to hide.

Spencer and Leah came through the door and sat on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Leah asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little shocked…how did this happen? Well, yeah I know how it happened but…are you sure this is mine?"

"I am one hundred and one percent sure. I haven't slept with anyone else and like I told you, I don't do one night stands…you didn't wear a condom…"

"I thought you were on the pill."

"See, no one here is to blame but us. You didn't wear a condom; I'm not on the pill…it was a heat of the moment thing…"

Spencer sighed "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I decided that I want to keep the baby. And before you say anything, I don't need anything from you. No money. Nothing. I'm well off. I just…I just want you to be in the baby's life. I want the baby to know that they have a father." she began to sob.

"Leah, I don't know what kind of person you think I am but…" he hugged her "If that's what you want to do then fine. I'm going to support you. I want to support you. And I'm glad that's what you decided."

Leah smiled through her tears and kissed him "Great. You don't know how happy I am hearing that. Well, I have to get going…" she stood up.

"I'll walk you out" Spencer stood up.

"Um, I'd really like to see you again. Tomorrow…if that's fine."

"It's a date! Later, I'll call you." Spencer kissed her and she went on her way. When she was gone, Spencer sobbed "Oh my god, I'm a Dad…" he went to his room.

When he was gone, Sam and Freddie stood up and looked at each other shocked and taken aback. "Oh. My. God…"

**(to be continued...)**


	3. Getting To Know You

**CHAPTER THREE**

At school the next day, Freddie walked up to Sam at her locker "Hey, you know what? I just had the strangest, bizarre, and most off the wall dream ever…"

"And that would be?"

"Well, first off, you and I were getting along nursing the baby doll. And then we were making out! And if that wasn't strange, we were hiding in Carly's kitchen when we heard Spencer come home with his date and we overheard him talking to her about how he knocked her up…boy, isn't that just a bag of crazy of what?"

"You are so bad at playing dumb and sarcastic…" Sam grabbed her books.

"So it was real?"

"Yeah! And it happened last night you dweeb!"

"What happened last night?" Carly came up behind them as they jumped "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Uh…Sam saw a…bug."

"Yeah! And…and it waved…at me…"

Carly looked at them oddly "It waved at you? Um, how come I'm finding that hard to believe?"

"Oh, is that Gibby? I'm gonna go draw a penis on his face…" Sam walked passed Carly.

"I'm gonna go assist her." Freddie followed behind.

At home, Spencer worked on his sculpture but since hearing the news, his motivation plummeted a bit. Thoughts raced through his head. He was already taking care of Carly and now he had a kid, too. Not only that but his youth was also gone. Yeah, he was nearing thirty but at 26, he still felt like a college kid. And what about Carly? How was he going to tell Carly? Would she be upset?

"Yo yo yiggity yo!" Socko came up from the elevator.

"Hey Socko" Spencer was pretty focused on his sculpture.

"What's going on, man?" Socko sat on the couch.

"Just working on this. I thought I had it going but when I went to paint it, it started looking crappy…" he was re-touching the nipple of the bottle.

"Dude, it looks fine."

"No it doesn't."

"Spence, relax. Those Boogie Baby blah blah people will love it!"

"Yeah but what if they take one look at it and go 'Wow! This is garbage! This looks like work done by a guy who got drunk one night and had meaningless unprotected sex with a girl and knocked her up and now lost his youth and freedom!' How about that?"

Socko stared at him confused "Um, am I missing something?"

Spencer sighed and sat next to him "Remember that girl I left with that night at the club?"

"The Jessica Alba lookalike?"

"Yeah. Well, she's pregnant."

"Shit…" Socko was blown away "Wow…are you sure the kid is yours?"

"Yeah. She told me she didn't sleep with anyone else since me and I believe her."

"Okay, well, is going to keep it? Or are you going to pay her to get rid of it?"

"Nah, of course I couldn't tell her to do that. She's gonna keep it."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love kids. But…I just keep thinking about like, wow, I'm twenty six years old and I didn't think I would be planning on having kids with someone till I was thirty…"

"Yeah I know. And you're already taking care of your sister. That's almost like having a daughter."

"I'm gonna be alright, right?"

"You're gonna be fine."

At eight in the evening, Spencer had Mrs. Benson look after Carly and Sam as he went over to Leah's. He knocked on her door and she answered smiling back at him "Hi" she greeted.

Spencer stood there holding tulips and a bottle of Apple Juice and had a smile on his face "Hey, um I got you some flowers but then I wanted to get you something else but not chocolate because I figured that would be boring so I brought you Apple Juice. You do like Apple Juice, right? Cause I can run out and get you a different kind or if you want chocolate I can do-"

"Its fine, Spence" Leah cut in and took the items "So, uh, you ready?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, let me just put these on the table and stick this into the fridge. Come in!"

Spencer made his way inside. Her place was much more neater and elegant than his "Wow, this place is fantastic…"

"Thank you." She put everything away and grabbed her keys "Shall we get going?"

Spencer followed her out the door as she locked her place "Oh wait here. I'm gonna go next door and get my scarf." Leah knocked on Danica's door.

"Hey, what do you need?" Danica asked answering the door.

"Um, I need my scarf."

Yeah, I can get it for you" her eyes looked Spencer up and down as she quickly got a clue of who he was "Leah, don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend…"

"Oh, Danica this is Spencer Shay. Spencer, this is my incredibly nosy sister Danica."

"Hey" he said and waved.

Danica smiled back at him "Pleasure."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get my scarf." Leah went inside leaving Danica alone with Spencer "So you must be the baby daddy, huh?"

"Uh…yes. Yes I am."

Joey came by "Dani, who you talking to over there?" he looked at Spencer "You're not cheating on me, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Joey. This is Spencer Shay. The father of Leah's baby."

"Oh! Hey! The name is Joey Phelps." He held out his hand and Spencer shook it "You wanna come in for a beer?"

"Sounds great but I can't. Leah and I kinda need to get a move on when she gets her scarf."

"No problem. Maybe next time. Congrats on the baby, though. You must be excited!"

"Oh yeah. I'm extremely happy."

"Okay!" Leah came back out "Got it. Um, good night you guys."

"Have a great night you crazy kids!"

Spencer and Leah walked out her building "God, I am so sorry I had to leave you with Danica and Joey. That must have been nerve racking…"

"Its alright. At least they weren't your parents. Then it would have been nerve racking."

Leah laughed as they went on their way.

Back at home, Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat around the table as Mrs. Benson was making them dinner. "Why does Spencer have to go on another date with Leah tonight? He almost never has two dates in a row with the same girl…" Carly whined.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other remembering last night. Mrs. Benson placed a pan of pizza on the table "Dig in!"

Sam was the first one to take a slice "Ooh, I love me some pizza." She shoved the slice into her mouth and chewed. Tasting the slice, her expression went from exited to disgusted "Gross" she spat "What is this? This isn't pizza…"

"Its pizza made with pita bread, goat cheese and spinach!" Mrs. Benson smiled.

"Gross! I ain't putting an animal's cheese in my mouth!" Carly said repulsed.

However, Freddie was happily stuffing his face "Come on its not bad when you get over the smell…"

"I'm calling for some takeout…" Carly grabbed her cellphone and began to dial.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Leah were having dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse discussing their situation and getting to know each other.

"I'm twenty four years old…I never thought I would be having a kid like this. I didn't think I would be having kids till I was thirty!" Leah said eating her pasta meal

"Oh my god" Spencer took a swig of his water "I said the same thing! We have that in common. Wow, this baby thing is gonna change our lives."

"Tell me about it, going out and clubbing is basically my job. And now I can't do it."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Just doing fashion reports and such. I haven't even told them I'm pregnant yet…"

"I haven't told my sister. I mean I do plan on telling her. I'm just afraid of being seen as a bad example. Like she'll think I do this all the time…"

"Aww, she'll be happy for you, trust me. Okay, how about we make a pact? When we're ready, I'll tell my boss and you'll tell your sister. Sound good?"

"I'm in." Spencer smiled and thought for awhile "I'm just still trying to get over the fact that I'm sitting here with a pretty girl. I have horrible luck with women…"

"Oh stop it, no you don't." Leah laughed.

After dinner, Spencer and Leah walked around the plaza and started to hold hands. They spotted a couple just about their ages walking around with a baby strapped on to a baby carrier the father was using. The couple was smiling and laughing and Spencer and Leah looked at each other thinking just about the same thing. Will they turn out like that?

"Can you imagine me like that? Attached to a baby?" Spencer asked.

"I can. I can imagine you changing diapers, feeding the baby, nursing it to sleep…" Leah replied.

"Hey! You gotta do some of that, too!"

"Well I had to give birth to it, that's reason enough."

The two laughed and walked around some more. Half an hour later, they went back to Leah's apartment. They made out on the couch. Lips and tongues moving, hands touching all over and Leah had to stop and think for a second. She turned away from Spencer and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer rubbed her back.

She turned back to him and held his hand "Spence, uh, I don't want to rush this. Do you think we could take things slow?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded his head.

"This is all too new for me and I'm just afraid that if I become too needy, you'll leave me…"

"I could never ever do that, Leah. I promise I'm a nice guy. Like I told you, I have the worst luck with women so Idon't want _you_ to leave me. I don't think I could raise this baby on my own what with Carly around and making sculptures…"

Leah smiled and caressed his face "We'll be alright." She said as she kissed him once more.

In the morning after breakfast, Leah kissed Spencer in her doorway as he was on his way. Danica, Joey and the kids were coming out of their place and stood there when they saw them.

"Uh oh, don't mind us…" Joey said.

They pulled away from each other and smiled "Morning" Leah greeted.

"Who's he?" baby Monica asked smiling back at Spencer.

"That's Auntie Leah's boyfriend." Danica answered.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Spencer." Leah smiled and Spencer waved at the baby.

"Well, we'll be on our way. Later you two crazy kids" Danica, Joey and the kids went on their way.

"God, they are like the Brady Bunch on crack…" Leah joked "I'm sorry if seeing them wierds you out…"

"Not at all. They are your family…" Spencer kissed her forehead "You should see my relatives the Dorffmans…now THEY are scary." He checked his phone "Oh god, Carly called me five times…I have to go. I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright."

"Hey, maybe you can come over for dinner tonight and really get to know Carly?"

"That would be great!"

"Bye" he hugged her and then bent down to face her stomach "Take care, little buddy…Daddy will see you tonight" he said kissing her stomach.

When Spencer went on his way, Leah stood in the doorway watching him leave and thinking about what a good father Spencer could be. He doesn't pretend to be anyone else, he's a great brother to his sister and cares for her like a father cares for his daughter. She smiled at the thought and then went back inside to puke.

Spencer came into his place and found Carly and Sam sleeping on the couch with the TV on. He tip toed towards the TV and turned it off. After that, he crept towards his room to make it look like he was sleeping in his room. But just as he had one foot towards the room, Carly was waking up.

"Spencer?" Carly called out.

"Carly…hey…" Spencer turned around, scratched his head, and yawned "Morning…"

"Did you just get in?"

"No. Of course not! I was sleeping in my room…"

"No you weren't. I heard you come in seconds ago." Sam chimed in

"Where did you come from?" Carly asked getting up to go to the kitchen. Sam followed her towards the table.

"I, um, stayed at Leah's…" Spencer said hesitantly as he followed the girls towards the kitchen "We were talking and it was late. I'm sorry, Carls…"

"I'll let it slide but PLEASE don't leave me with Mrs. Benson during dinner time ever again…she made Sam and I eat goat cheese! I didn't even know goats made cheese!"

"Never again, kiddo…how about we go out for breakfast?" it was the least he could do for not coming home and making sure she was okay. Sam and Carly agreed and went to go get dressed.

In the afternoon, Carly and Spencer went to the supermarket and Sam decided to stay behind to work with Freddie on their Home Ec project. A second later, there was a knock on the door and it was Freddie.

"Hey" he said making his way in "How's the uh, child?"

"Can you take her tonight? She was screaming all night and I had to leave her in the microwave…" Sam handed the doll to him.

"Sam! You can't do that!"

"Ugh, who cares? Its not real!"

"If you don't want it to cry then just switch the crying to off…"

"Sorry, jeeze…"

The two sat on the couch with their text books on the coffee table. Freddie looked around the apartment "Where's Carly and Spencer?"

"Out going grocery shopping. Spencer's new girlfriend is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Wow, do you remember what we heard the other night? Spencer is gonna be a Dad…" Freddie all of a sudden remembered the kiss "Oh, and remember when-" he looked down at his shoes "Never mind…"

"Do you want to kiss me again?" Sam stared blankly at the TV which wasn't on.

"Yes."

And about a second later, Freddie and Sam were attached to the lips. Both didn't know what the hell they were doing but it was great. About a minute into the kiss, Sam quickly got a hold of herself and pulled away "Okay, I want whatever geek love spell you put on me to wear off, alright?"

"What?" Freddie was taken aback "What are you talking about?"

"We've kissed twice, Fredward! And we've never let ourselves stop! This must be a spell!"

"Okay, will you stop acting all crazy cakes right now? Kissing you is not bad…I…I,uh…" Freddie struggled with his words "I kinda like it"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah…it's kinda like doing something fun but not wanting to get caught doing it."

"You're the guilty pleasure. Not me."

"I wouldn't be caught dead kissing you!"

"I wouldn't either!"

Freddie and Sam looked at eachother wanting to tear each other's heads off but then this was a different kind of feeling now. Freddie pulled Sam close to him but as their lips touched they heard Carly and Spencer opening the door and quickly backed off.

"Hey guys" Spencer came through first with a bag of groceries.

"Hey, how's the project coming along?" Carly followed behind.

"Excellent!" Freddie beamed.

"Thrilling!" Sam chimed in. The two looked at each other trying hard not to let their passionate guilt show.

**(to be continued!)**


	4. Everybody Knows But Carly

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sixteen weeks later

Spencer and Leah started spending more time trying to get to know each other and to get closer. He accompanied her to doctor visits, they frequented each other's homes and eventually, they felt comfortable with each other.

Carly. Spencer still didn't know how to break it to her or how she would react. Every night before he went to sleep, he always wondered how the baby would change the way he and Carly lived. Could he be able to take care of both? And Leah…should he marry her? He really didn't want to lose her.

While driving Carly to school one morning, Spencer had his mind preoccupied with thoughts. Today was the day Washington Socialite came to interview him and photograph his sculptures. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and could open doors for his career. He also had to be with Leah for an appointment.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled out.

"What?" he braked hard for he was about to run a stop sign.

"You were almost going to run that stop sign…what's with you this morning? You've been completely silent. You nervous?"

"Yeah…I'm nervous. Uh, I gotta ask you something…"

"Shoot."

"What do you think about Leah?"

"She's great! She's pretty, she dresses cute, she eats more than Sam does, and…wow, she's the longest girlfriend you've ever had. I like her if you like her, Spence."

"That means a lot to me."

There was a silence as Spencer built up the nerve to tell her. His hand gripped tight on the steering wheel as he took a deep breath "Well, um, Leah is-"

Carly's phone started to ring "Hold that thought." She answered her phone "Hey Sam! No way…NO WAY! Okay, I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and then turned to Spencer "Step on it, Spence! Sam just called to tell me that Jake Crandal just sent flowers to my locker!!"

"Oh wow! Ooh, Carly's got a boyfriend!"

Carly blushed "Shut up…So, what about Leah?"

Spencer decided that he would tell her next time. He wanted Carly to enjoy her happiness "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that Leah likes you, too."

"That's great cause I really do like her."

Spencer just smiled and pulled up to the front of the building when he approached Ridgeway. "Have a great day, kiddo. And good luck with Jake" he winked.

"Oh stop it! Hey, have a great interview!" she hugged her brother and got out of the car. Spencer watched as Carly skipped her way into school. He wondered that if they baby turned out to be a girl, maybe she would be like Carly. And it would be easy for him to raise her. He would play tickle monster with her, help her sell cookies as a Sunshine girl, and hey, maybe his daughter could have her own web show, too. Oh, the possibilities.

When Spencer got back home, the Washington Socialite people were already waiting outside of the apartment "Oh hey guys! I'm sorry. I was just taking my little sister to school I didn't know you guys would be here so soon…"

"Yeah we kinda need to get in and get out." A girl with ridiculously short hair said.

Without hesitation, Spencer let the reporter and photographer in. They photographed his sculptures and interviewed him. In half an hour, it was all done. Spencer held the door to let them out.

"You've got some pretty rad stuff going on." The short haired girl said.

Spencer blushed and scuffed his foot on the floor. She was attractive "Thanks."

"You free this weekend?"

Before he could say anything, he got a text from Leah reminding him about the doctor appointment today "Um, I'm actually taken…"

"Oh. Well, too bad for you…" she smiled walking away with the photographer.

Wow. Now that he's taken it seemed like all the girls wanted him. He shrugged off the thought and then went to go pick Leah up.

When he got to her place, she was dressed in a white babydoll dress and some black leggings. She had quite a bit of a bump showing, too. "Hey" she said getting into his car.

"Hey" Spencer kissed her on the cheek and looked her up and down "You look fantastic." He could really see her glowing from the pregnancy.

"I look fat. How was the Washington Socialite thing?"

"Went pretty well. I just hope this opens a lot of doors for me. I haven't been this excited about something since I quit law school."

Leah tilted her head to the side looking at him "You went to law school?"

"Just for three days. It wasn't me, you know?"

She sighed and looked out the window "I think its time to tell my boss. I can't keep hiding this forever. I'm beginning to look like a whale."

"You don't look like a whale. You look gorgeous."

They got to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Doctor Stone came and called them. He had Leah change into a hospital gown and had her sit on the bench. Spencer watched as the Dr. Stone brought out his instruments.

"So how long have you two been married?"

Leah and Spencer looked at each other "Um, we're not." Leah answered.

"Ah. So you guys are engaged. I see. Kinda want a head start on things, right?"

They looked at each other once again. Marriage was something they never talked or thought about. Well, Spencer thought about it a couple of times. He wasn't quite sure of what Leah's thoughts about it were.

Dr. Stone squeezed some gel into Leah's belly and turned on the monitor. Dr. Stone performed the sonogram as Spencer watched the screen. He tried his best hold back his tears of joy seeing a little body and a head.

"And that is your baby…" Dr. Stone said.

Leah held Spencer's hand and smiled at him and then looked back at the screen. This was definitely up there in the top five best moments in his life.

"Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Um…I don't know…" Leah looked at Spencer "I kinda want to keep it a surprise."

"Do you mind if I knew?" Spencer asked.

"Not at all. Just as long as you don't tell me…"

Spencer then turned to Dr. Stone "Give me the sex."

Moments later, they left the doctor's with a picture of the baby in hand. They had lunch and then Spencer brought Leah back home. When he went back to his own place and Carly and Sam were sitting down and watching TV.

"Hey guys" he said coming through the door.

"Hey, where did you go?" Carly asked.

"I went to see Leah." Spencer sat on the couch next to Sam.

"Oh, do you have the mail key? I dropped mine in a sewer. Can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah. Sure, kiddo." Spencer handed Carly the key and off she went to check the mail. Sam looked at Spencer and then looked back at the TV.

"How's the baby?" Sam asked then got a grip. She was mentally punching herself in the stomach for letting it slip.

Spencer turned his head slowly to look at her. His eyes widened seeing her guilty face and blonde curly head watching the TV trying her best not to make eye contact "How do you know?"

"Baby? Did I say baby? I meant…" she tried her best to come up with something dumb "Oh, who am I kidding? Me and Freddie overheard you and Leah talking a few weeks ago."

Spencer sighed and looked down. Sam looked at him like he had failed to keep a secret "I mean, its obvious, you know? She eats as much as I do and she looked fatter than the first time I saw her. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been here in the first place…"

"Its okay, Sam. Just…whatever you do, please don't tell Carly. I will tell her myself. When the time is right."

"You better hurry. Homegirl will keep getting bigger…"

"You wanna see the sonogram picture?" Spencer pulled it out from his shirt pocket and showed it to Sam.

Sam smiled seeing the picture "Whoa, look at that thing! It looks like the war goblins in Galaxy Wars!". Spencer laughed because, yeah, he thought that very same thing, too. But he knew that the more his child grew, the more good looking it would become.

"I'm back!" Carly said in a singsong way as she came through the door with the mail. She saw Spencer and Sam immediately backing off "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing." Spencer quickly put the picture back into his pocket.

"I was just telling him about…the waving bug…"

"The weirdest things always happen when I'm not around…" Carly shrugged and went towards the kitchen.

The next day at school, Freddie and Sam walked the hallways on their way to lunch. "So you let it slip?" Freddie questioned grabbing a tray.

"It was really dumb, I know. But just seeing him there, I just _had _to ask. And for a second it kinda felt like everyone knew about it. By the way, he knows you know about it, too."

"Great."

A second later, Duke cut in the line to talk to Sam. Freddie watched as she smiled and laughed. Their Home Ec project had been over for a few weeks already. They passed it. But Freddie was still missing it. When he worked with Sam, in private, she became more open, softer, and more human. Maybe it was the doll that brought that out in her? Freddie also thought about the make out sessions they had while working on their project. He missed holding her, smelling her hair, and pretending like it never happened the next day. But all feelings aside, this was Sam Puckett he was talking about. It was just never meant to be.

"Hey Fredwierd, can have five dollars to pay for my lunch?" Sam said bringing him back to reality.

Freddie shook his thoughts out "Uh, yeah…" he pulled out his wallet and paid for her lunch.

Sunday morning, Spencer and Leah went to Oh Baby Baby baby store and took a look at things they might need. Leah picked out a few baby books for him to read, some unisex clothes, a few toys, and other things. Spencer looked at a breast pump and felt really interested and intimidated by it at the same time.

"Hey!" Leah came up from behind him tickling his ribs and smiling "Whatcha' looking at?"

"Um" Spencer held the box "Do you need this?"

"A breast pump? Spence…we're shopping for the baby's needs. Not your needs."

"Well, you know I figured-" Spencer was cut off by Leah gasping at the huge white crib in the nursery display.

"Isn't this cute?" she said eyeing it almost religiously.

"It is." Spencer checked the price tag and steam almost blew out of his ears. It was way expensive.

"Nah, we don't need this. We can borrow Danica's. Her's is prettier."

"No fuss, I can make one!"

"And these are the benefits of having an artist boyfriend…."

Spencer and Leah held hands and turned to look at something else when from the corner of his eye, Spencer spotted Mrs. Benson. He panicked hoping to God that she wouldn't see him. What would he say to her? Leah tried to lead him into Mrs. Benson's direction but he tried to stall "Uh, no, why don't we look at some baby strollers?" it didn't work. Luckily, Leah opted to see something in another direction totally far from Mrs. Benson.

Spencer followed as Leah looked at baby bottles. He looked at bibs, eating utensils, and as he turned around, Mrs. Benson was staring back at him.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Benson!" Spencer smiled hard and tried not to look like he was up to something. The face hurting smile did not help at all.

Leah turned to see Mrs. Benson. "And who is your friend?" Mrs. Benson asked "Hi, I'm Claire Benson, Spencer's neighbor."

"Well, Mrs. Benson, this is my friend Leah."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Leah smiled and shook her hand and then looked back at Spencer totally confused.

"So what are you doing here? Shopping for someone?" Mrs. Benson suspiciously looked at Leah's belly.

"Um, well, we uh…" Spencer looked at his watch "Will you look at the time? I have to get going somewhere. So, I'll see you at the house okay?" he dragged Leah away from Mrs. Benson's sight.

Mrs. Benson stood there confused "Oh, okay! Bye!" she then looked at Leah while she walked with Spencer and thought for awhile.

"What was that all about?" Leah said in the car while they left.

"That is Freddie's Mom. I don't want her to know about our situation because then she'll start asking questions, then she'll chase me down the street with a broom, then she'll want to talk to you and let me just say that it does not sound like a good time, okay?"

"I hope I never become like that once this baby is born…you'll tell me if I'm being bossy and irritating, right?"

"Will do."

One afternoon while Spencer was busy working on a sculpture, Carly came downstairs "Hey Spence, can I use your rubber chicken for the show?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. Just look around."

Carly went to Spencer's room and looked around. She checked the drawers and in the boxes in the closet. Nothing. She then went to look under the bed. Bingo. She found the chicken and something else. Carly found _What to Expect When You're Expecting _and _The Expectant Father _books. She raised her eyebrow at the books and wondered why Spencer would have these lying around in his room. She put the books back under the bed and then went out of the room.

"Did you find it, kiddo?" Spencer asked.

"Got it!" Carly made her way back upstairs and then paused and looked back at Spencer "Hey, why do you have baby books under your bed?"

Spencer dropped whatever he was working on and tried to come up with an excuse. He slowly turned around "Well, because…those…are not mine."

"Then why do you have them under your bed?"

"Those are Socko's books. He um, doesn't want his mother to know that his girlfriend is pregnant."

"But I thought Socko was single."

"Oh, he met some girl at a club…"

"Wow, that sucks. Anyways, gotta go do the show, bye!" Carly went back upstairs. Spencer sighed and then sat on the couch wishing he had the courage to tell her the truth.

**(to be continued)**


	5. Harder to Breathe

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Twenty four weeks later.

Leah was at her cubicle sitting on her desk doing some work just as Karen came by "Leah, Brownsey wants to see you in his office."

She took a deep breath and then swallowed hard. She was showing quite a bit. A lot of bit. "Alright." Leah got up from her chair and followed Karen to Editor in chief Jay Brownsey's office. Brownsey was a hip guy. He had spiked up blonde streaked hair, wore clothes from Urban Outfitters, and looked about twenty five years old, acts like he's nineteen, but really is thirty two.

"Leah Davenport, take a seat!" Brownsey said.

"Alright" Leah sat down and felt her fingers start to shake.

"Okay, so um, I'm just going to get straight to the point…when were you ever going to tell us about your pregnancy?"

"Uh…" Leah struggled with her words "Look, I was going to tell you soon. I just…I was…I'm scared, alright? Scared that you would fire me."

"Leah, you should tell us these things sooner. You're a club reporter. Its dangerous for us to send a pregnant girl out into the clubs."

"Yes I am aware."

Brownsey took one long look at Leah. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her forehead "We should be firing you but luckily for you, we don't want to lose you. We're going to be doing a feature on hip, stylish Moms to be and we want you to cover it."

Leah's jaw dropped feeling herself being saved from being unemployed and pregnant "Oh my god…really?"

"That and when you come back from maternity leave, Stacey is going to be leaving so we want you to move up to Fashion editor!"

"Oh my god, I'm speechless!" she flailed her arms "I have no words!"

Later that evening, Leah went to Spencer's place to break the news. Carly was at Sam's so they were going to be alone. Right when he opened the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Spencer's mouth had gone slack "What are we celebrating? Or do you really want me that bad?"

"I got promoted! I didn't even have to tell my boss about the pregnancy. He just noticed I was pregnant by the fact that I've been walking like a penguin and wearing loose clothing and all that other pregnancy stuff! Isn't that great?!"

Spencer really was happy for her. It just meant that now he _really _had to tell Carly. It was hard enough that Leah couldn't come over when Carly was around "Its great. It's greater than all the greats in this world!"

"Have you got a chance to tell Carly yet?" Leah sat on the couch.

"Not yet. But I will." Spencer followed her.

"Make it soon. I love you. And I love her. And I miss spending time with the both of you. If you need help telling and explaining to her, I can back you up…"

Everyday after that, Spencer tried his best to find the right time to tell Carly. There were lots of opportunities. In the morning at breakfast, in the car on the way to school, around the table during dinner, and during TV time after dinner. One night, Spencer went to Leah's to pick her up for a date but got turned away.

"Did you tell her yet?" Leah asked.

"Um, not exactly…no…" Spencer replied.

Leah sighed "Spencer, I hate to enforce this but I don't think I can be with you until you tell your sister. I'm sick of not being at your place because your sister is home. If you're in this with me, I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you. I just…Carly looks up to me. I'm the closest responsible adult in her life right now…and if I tell her about this I'm afraid she'll look down on me and move to Yakima."

"I understand. I really do. But if you really loved Carly and if you really loved me, you'd stop keeping secrets from her and you'd want to let me in your life completely. But for now, I just can't see you…" and just like that, Leah shut the door in his face.

Spencer sighed and then went back home. In the middle of the night, he woke up to get a glass of milk. Carly and Sam fell asleep with the TV on again. Spencer turned off the TV and put blankets on the girls. Getting his milk, he retreated back to his room but not before looking at Carly while she slept. He made it the top of his list to tell her.

At school the next day, Freddie walked down the hallways nonchalantly and turned the corner to see Sam kissing Duke in front of her locker. He DID NOT, WAS NOT supposed to care. But a surge of jealousy ran through him. He watched as Duke held her waist and ran his hands through those curly blonde tresses. He remembered himself doing the exact same thing a few weeks ago during empty afternoons at the Shay loft. Or during "study sessions" in the empty Home Ec classroom after school.

Freddie came close pretending to want to talk to Sam. He stood there watching their public display of affection take place and as Duke pulled away and left, Sam stared back at him "What are you looking at you dipwad?"

"Nothing." Freddie replied "So, um, is he your boyfriend?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders "Kind of I guess…why? You jealous?"

Freddie's eyes widened. It was like she was reading his mind "No! What makes you think that?"

"Relax Fredwierd, it was a joke. Unless you really do like me…"

"I don't!"

"Well psh, I knew that. Anyways, I'm gonna go steal a doughnut from Ms. Briggs' desk. Later." Sam brushed passed him as she left. Freddie watched her leave and then sighed.

"She likes a tough guy, Benson…"

Freddie turned to see Rip off Rodney standing there with his locker open "You've got no chance with that girl even if you're the last guy on this great earth…"

"What?" Freddie looked at him like he was crazy "What are you talking about? You think I like Sam? Gross!"

"I don't think. I _know _you like her. I see it in your eyes. Its in the way you talk Plus, I kinda saw you guys kissing in Mrs. Cortez's classroom a few weeks ago. But look, bottom line is, you are not Puckett's type. She looks good with Duke."

"But opposites attract…"

"You believe that garbage? That's what hopeless losers say when they realize they have no chance whatsoever with who they like."

"So you think I'm a hopeless loser?"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Ugh. Why am I even talking to you?" Freddie turned to leave but Rodney grabbed his shoulder "No, wait Benson! I want to help you get Sam!"

"Uh, how?"

"Here's what I want you to do…" Rodney whispered into Freddie's ear. Since all teacher's answer keys were in the computers, he wanted Freddie to hack into the system and print out some answer keys for him to sell. In return, Rodney would secretly tell Sam that Freddie was the bad ass mastermind behind the operation thus making her more interested in him. The plan sounded like complete danger and Freddie was about to turn his back but his affections for Sam prevented him from doing so.

So one afternoon after class, Freddie took his laptop to the library and found a port to plug into. When he connected his computer, he immediately broke into the school system and downloaded various answer keys to his laptop. He was surprised that he had gotten off Scott free and then went home to print out the answer keys.

The next day, he handed them to Rodney "Here, you can make copies of them. Are you gonna tell Sam?"

"Of course I am! You held your part of the bargain so I must come through with yours."

Rodney came through alright. While making copies at the library, the librarian immediately caught him and sent him to Principal Franklin. Franklin then asked him who was his accomplice and without hesitation he named Freddie.

Freddie was nervous as he entered Principal Franklin's office. He saw Rodney sitting there and felt like ripping his head off for getting him caught up. Principal Franklin had Freddie serve three weeks of detention.

"Dude, you were supposed to get Sam to like me after this! Not get me in trouble!" Freddie yelled as they were out of Principal Franklin's office.

"Chill out, Benson! Where does Sam spend most of her time after school?"

"At Carly's?"

"Think harder…"

"Detention?"

"That's where you will be! And when she sees you, she'll _know _you did something badass!"

Freddie beamed with joy "You are a genius, Rodney!!"

At the Shay loft one evening, Spencer made chocolate pudding waiting for Carly to get back from the Groovy Smoothie. He finally decided to just tell her and get it over with. It was going to be a brother-sister one on one and he was ready to explain whatever needed to be explained.

"I'm home!" Carly came through the door putting her keys on the coffee table and her jacket on the couch. She paused to see Spencer sitting at the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Hey kiddo, how was your date?" he asked.

"It was okay. Jake got major brain freeze and that's why I'm home early. I thought you'd be out with Leah tonight?"

"Well, um, come have a seat, I wanna talk to you…I made chocolate pudding!"

Carly smiled making her way towards the table and sitting beside her brother. She grabbed a spoon and dug into the pudding. Spencer watched her trying to stall from telling her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

"Yeah. But uh…do you remember when I asked you what you thought about Leah that one day?"

"Yeah I remember that…"

"Do remember when you asked me why baby books were under my bed?"

"Yes, I remember that, too."

Now all Spencer had to do was tell her straight to her face. But when he looked into her eyes, he couldn't do it. He had a vision of Carly leaving for Yakima every time he came close to telling her.

"Ugh, I can't do this…" Spencer sighed and stood up to pace around the kitchen. Carly raised her eyebrow and watched as he talked to himself pacing back and forth.

"Sit down, Spence…" Carly said.

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

"Is this about Leah being pregnant?"

"Yes!" Spencer kept on pacing and then paused to realize what she just said "Wait, what?"

"I knew she's pregnant. Come on, it's obvious."

Spencer took a seat and breathed hard. It was one of the most scariest things he had to face in his life "How long have you known?"

"When I found those baby books under your bed. And I saw her little bump. I thought she was getting fat but then I realized all the fat was going to her uterus. Oh, and her appetite. I just put it all together and figured she had a bun in the over. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess I was just afraid that you might think I'm irresponsible and a bad influence and move to Yakima."

"Spence, first off, yeah, that was kind of irresponsible but you're a good guy. You're taking care of Leah and that's not bad at all. I just think that you keeping all of this from me was bad. Oh, and me moving to Yakima? Not gonna happen!"

Spencer smiled a bit "I'm sorry, Carls…I guess I was too scared to face you…" he hugged her

"Its okay. Oh my god, I'm gonna have a niece or nephew! I wanna be a cool aunt."

"You'll be the coolest aunt!" Spencer and Carly dug into the chocolate pudding.

"I do wanna know one thing, though…" Carly asked mid bite.

"Ask away, little sister!"

"How did it all happen?"

Spencer paused "I knew you were going to ask." And like that, Spencer began to explain.

In the afternoon the next day, Freddie strolled into the cafeteria where after school detention was being held. Sam had her head down but just as Freddie passed by her, she sat up "Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Got in trouble…" he sat next to her putting his feet up on the table.

"No feet on the tables!" the lunch lady yelled.

"Sorry ma'am" Freddie quickly put his feet down and looked at Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you get in trouble for?"

"I broke into the school system, downloaded some answer keys for Rodney and got in trouble for it."

"That was you? Wait a minute, of course it was you. Which other dork at this school can break into the system?"

"I'd like to let you know that there are-"he stopped himself from going on "So, pretty bad ass, right?"

"Meh" Sam shrugged "I've done worse."

Then as Freddie could say something else, Duke came in without any confrontation. The lunch lady was reading a magazine and didn't notice him come in. He came towards Sam and whispered in her ear. A second later, Sam was grabbing her stuff "I'm going to the bathroom!" she yelled. The lunch lady just gave her a thumbs up as a sign of approval and off Sam went with Duke. Poor Freddie was stuck in detention for an hour. He couldn't escape without feeling guilty about it later on. He spent that hour thinking about Sam. It must've helped because time flew by and he was released from detention much quicker than he thought.

Freddie needed some alone time so he walked all the way back home. Was Sam teasing him? And what a fool he was wanting a relationship with her. As he got to his floor, Freddie saw Spencer come out of his place going to take the garbage out "Hey Freddo, what's going on?"

"Hey Spencer. Not much just getting home from detention…"

"You got detention?"

"Yeah. Long story. Later…" Freddie opened his door just as Spencer was leaving. He then paused and closed it and went after Spencer "Spence, wait!"

Spencer turned around stopping not even down the stairs yet "Sup?"

"Um, mind if I accompany you? I need some advice…"

"No problem, Freddo." The boys walked down the stairs.

"So uh, I like this girl…" Freddie began "And lets just say we've gotten close before."

"What do you mean by close?"

"We've made out. But that's only when no one was around. And all the time I spent with her, she was a different person. But now she's putting up a front and acting like she's all into tough guys…I was telling myself that I wasn't into her but I guess I kinda am. I got detention trying to prove that I could be a tough guy but it still didn't get her attention…"

"Well, the best thing I can tell you is to always be yourself. If she doesn't like it, then she's not worth it. But if you feel the need to be with her, don't be afraid to tell her your feelings. You'll be surprised what girls will say…"

The advice was simple but it gave Freddie some confidence "Thanks, Spence. I'm gonna try it." He went back up to their floor.

Spencer stood there for a second watching Freddie. It made him think about what if the baby was like Freddie? Innocent, awkward, really into tech stuff. He then thought about what kind of fatherly advice he would be able to give it. He thought he did a great job with Freddie. Spencer smiled as he made his way back upstairs envisioning himself giving his child advice.

**(to be continued...)**


	6. We Can't Do This

**A/N:** thank you for all the response this has been getting! this chapter is a little sad :-( enjoy.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Twenty eight weeks later

After Carly knew about the pregnancy, Leah spent a lot of time with her and Spencer. It was awkward having to go to the Shay loft for the first time since she started showing. But Carly welcomed her with open arms once again. Leah had a full blown baby bump and always complained that she was fat and ugly. Whenever she went out with Spencer, she always got worried that he was looking at other girls.

"You don't want to be walking around with a whale when you can have a stick thin model by your side!" she cried once.

Spencer had gotten used to her mood swings and raging hormones for he had read all the baby books with the help of Carly. In fact, she was a lot of help during this time. She helped Spencer keep track of appointments and even went to lamas class with them.

On one occasion, Granddad made an unexpected visit to the Shay loft while Leah was over and although Spencer wanted to come up with another excuse to avoid confrontation, Carly made him do the right thing and just introduce Leah and explain everything. Granddad was well…_sort of _mad. He called Spencer and Leah "irresponsible for their actions" but later on he cooled off and congratulated the both of them. He knew Spencer would become a great father judging by the way he took care of Carly.

Meanwhile, Freddie kept on going to detentions only to watch Sam run off with Duke ever so often. With in the few minutes that Sam actually sat in detention, Freddie would always build up the courage to tell her how he felt. He had written letters. Dozens of them actually. Enough to make a novel. But those letters never came to Sam. They ended up in the trash. On a Monday, Freddie walked the hallways and turned that same corner where he spotted Sam and Duke kissing but as he turned, he found Sam alone. Acting nonchalant. Like she seemed to be hiding something.

"Hey" Freddie said coming to her.

Sam glared at Freddie and then turned her back to him "Hey."

"What's going on? Uh, you wanna come to Carly's for rehearsal?"

"Don't talk to me right now okay?" she walked the other way. Freddie was at first confused but then he had heard from word of mouth that she and Duke had broken up. It was actually because Duke wanted to be seriously committed to her but she just enjoyed the no strings attached fooling around. That's just the way Sam Puckett was. It would take someone special to break her.

Tonight, Danica and Joey invited Spencer and Leah over to their place for dinner. They wanted to get to know Spencer better since Leah had spent all of her time with him and Carly.

"So what do you do, Spence?" Danica asked taking a swig of her water.

"I'm an artist." Spencer replied.

"Spencer and Harry Joyner collaborated on that mouth sculpture at the dentist." Leah added in smiling at him.

"Ah, so you've worked with Harry Joyner? Pretty impressive." Danica smiled. Leah could sense the touch of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, it's very impressive, actually. Washington Socialite just did a feature on him." Leah defensively shot back.

"Washington Socialite? That's awesome, bro!" Joey's tone was more warmer than Danica's.

"It's nothing. I'm just hoping it'll rake in more work." Spencer calmly said trying to lighten the sensed tension.

"So have you always wanted to be an artist?" Danica kept hitting Spencer with questions.

"I have. It's always been my passion. Well, I did try law school-"

"Law school?" Danica raised her voice smugly "Now _that's _impressive. Don't you think that could have been a more profited venture than art?"

Leah bit her lip knowing that Danica was trying to rip Spencer apart by pestering him with questions and testing his worth as a father and a boyfriend.

"Well" Spencer replied "See, I believe that you could be much happier following your heart and my heart wanted to do art. I wasn't into being a lawyer. I can't explain it. Its not me…"

"I see" Danica crossed her arms.

After dinner, Leah played with the kids Monica and Trent, Joey did the dishes, and Danica and Spencer sat on the couch drinking coffee.

"So Spencer" Danica turned to him "Do you intent on marrying Leah?"

The question blew Spencer away. The thought of marriage had flown around in his head a couple of times but he had intended for things to go slow just like Leah wanted "Well, we figured that it could wait."

"Joey married me when I got pregnant. I think it's the most important thing you can do."

"See, I understand that but she's young and I'm young. We kinda wanna do our own thing."

"Spencer, you seem like a smart guy. And I'm just gonna tell you this…Leah is a beautiful young lady. Of course you know that. And she just got promoted. Once she looses that baby weight and everything…she's gonna be moving up. So I'm just saying that it's best to marry her now before she might wanna leave you for someone who compliments her."

"So you're saying that I don't compliment her?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying…you should try and go for commitment…"

And those words stayed with Spencer for awhile. He had to do something about it so two nights later; he was bent down on one knee in front of Leah holding his mother's wedding ring in front of her in his living room.

"Leah, I love you. No, let me re phrase that. I am _in love _with you. And this ring…it's a promise. A promise that I want to be with you forever and take care of you…"

Leah looked at him completely stunned. She caressed his face "Spence, I love you, too."

He smiled and was ready to put the ring on her finger.

"But…"

"But? What do you mean 'but'?"

"But I think we could wait on getting married. Its just…its all going so fast. And I kinda just wanna get to know you more. We can't rush this or else it'll fall flat."

Spencer sighed and sat beside her "I know. My thoughts exactly but…I talked to your sister and she suggested that we had to get married. She made me feel like such a loser, you know?"

"Spence, I'm really sorry she did that to you." She rubbed her back "Danica is a little stuck up so you shouldn't listen to her."

"Yeah but she's your sister. I mean, how can I not listen to her? She's known you her whole life and I've only known you for about seven months now…how do I know you're not gonna run off with some hot shot business guy once the baby comes and you start to get your figure back again?"

Leah looked at him like he was crazy "I really don't get anything you're saying…"

"Yes you do. Don't pretend. I'm a loser, Leah. I really am. Danica was right. I can't support you and the baby being an artist…" he stood up and started pacing.

"Spencer! You are really starting to scare me, you know that?"

"I'm scaring you, huh? What is it? The fact that I'm stressing over how your sister completely ripped me apart? Or is it the fact that I'm a struggling artist who can't take of you? You're going to leave me, I just know it."

Leah swallowed hard and stood up "You know what? Forget it. I don't care about any of that. You've been so good to me these past months and I believe in you. But if that's what you think then fine. Why do I even bother?" she went towards the door. "Call me when you've got your head straightened out, alright?" she opened the door and left.

Spencer sighed as he watched the door for a good two seconds then retreated to his room to sulk.

Back at school, Freddie walked the hallways nonchalantly once again. But this time he felt a hand grab him into the janitor's closet. He was beyond frightened but as the light was turned on, the familiar face relieved his tension.

"Sam?"

"Shut up, Benson! You're killing this moment here…" she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. This was the Sam he missed. Secretly wanting him. It was the confidentiality of her affection that made her great at kissing.

"Wait" Freddie broke away for just a second "But I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me?"

"Can you just stop talking and kiss me?" she reached out for him but he pulled away.

"Sam…I need to talk to you, okay?"

Sam groaned "Ugh. What? I hate talking!"

"I know that what I'm about to say will end up with me having your fist in my face but…I really like you. I don't wanna hide it. I really like you."

There was no expression on Sam's face except for looking rather bored. Like she had heard this before "Yeah, um, I wanted to make out with you but after that, I just completely lost it…" she turned away.

"That's the thing…you're afraid to be in a relationship with someone! But I saw how comfortable you were with me when we did our Home Ec project…"

"That was not comfort, dorkwad! That was just getting over the project so that I wouldn't have to work with you ever again!"

Hearing that, Freddie was beyond the point of hurt. He was crushed. He wanted so much to get out of that closet but Sam's coldness just completely paralyzed him.

"I gotta go…later." Sam got out of the closet not even feeling the least bit sorry for him. Freddie followed about ten seconds after she left. Things were definitely getting out of control.

A few days without seeing each other, Spencer and Leah were miserable. After she left the Shay loft that night Spencer purposed to her, Leah went to talk to Danica.

"Why did you say that to him?" she said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Danica faintly asked.

"You filled Spencer's head with all of that 'you're a loser!' talk and told him to purpose to me…"

"I was only trying to help, Leah. You're my sister and I want the best for you!"

"Ugh, will you please stay out of it? Only I know what's best for me!" she stormed back to her place.

Spencer tried calling Leah but she never picked up. He had been so embarrassed about his behavior that night and wanted to make right between them. But after a few more days of not being able to get in contact with her, he just gave up.

While on his way to get Carly from Sam's, Spencer ran into a familiar face in the lobby.

"Spencer! Hi, do you remember me? It's Cathy! You helped my daughter Emily sell Fudge Balls a few months back?"

Spencer immediately remembered her "Hey! How are ya? How's Emily?"

"She's great. Thanks so much for helping her win that bike."

"Oh no problem!"

"You know what? I never really got to thank you for that…can I take you out to dinner?"

Spencer had to really think about this. He couldn't have dinner with her. He had Leah and she's pregnant with his child for god sakes! But then again, she wasn't talking to him. And how was one dinner with another woman gonna hurt? He went with his male instincts and agreed to it "Yeah, sure! How about you come over this weekend?"

"Sounds fabulous! I can make you some dinner."

"It's a date!"

It was wrong. It was very wrong. He was about one more step closer from ruining everything he and Leah had but Spencer was desperate. A few days without Leah were killing him. He had to have some sort of female attention and jerking off in the shower wasn't going to cut it anymore.

That weekend, Leah was at home lying on her bed with a bag of chips by her side and a small little bowl of bean dip resting on her engorged belly. She flipped through channels trying had not to think about what Spencer could possibly be doing at this very moment.

"Hey Hey…" Danica came into her bedroom. They had not spoken for a few days, too.

Leah rolled her eyes at her "What do you want?"

Danica sighed and sat beside her "I know you're still mad at me and I'm sorry. I was really dumb for trying to interfere in your relationship…"

"Gee, you think?" Leah sarcastically replied.

"Its just…I want to make sure you're okay with this guy. I don't want him to hurt you. You're my little sister. I'm gonna protect you no matter what."

Leah smiled a little and then hugged her "I promise Spencer is a great guy…"

"Have you talked to him?"

"I've been avoiding him. Ugh, I don't know why…I just have."

"Go over there right now! He's probably as miserable as you are. Go over and surprise him!"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Leah slowly got up from the bed "Let me just get dressed and I'm gonna go over there and hold him and kiss him and just love him!"

Meanwhile, Spencer was sitting across from Cathy in his kitchen alone. Carly was on her way to Jake's so they had the whole house to their selves.

Spencer looked down at his plate of cannelloni "Wow. This looks great." He said then smiled back at her.

"It made it special for you" Cathy smiled back "So how are you and your sister?"

"We're great. Carly's got a boyfriend now so I'm looking out for her well being…"

"Aww! That's cute. I bet that someday, you could be a great father. Speaking of which, do you have anyone in your life?" she was smiling at him hinting that she could be one to fill that void in his life.

Spencer started to sweat. He knew he had to tell her that he was taken. Very much taken. But never in his life have he had more than one girl vying for his attention. But then again, Leah was the girl he's had the longest relationship with. And yeah, they _had _to be together because she decided to keep the baby but Spencer's love for her ran deeper. He had fallen in love already.

"Yeah, there actually is someone." Spencer replied feeling much better "In fact, she's having my child. It's a long, long, crazy story but I'm really in love with her. You're a great woman, Cathy. Really. You are. I'm sorry I led you on like this…"

Cathy sighed "I should be calling you scum right now but you're just about the sweetest guy I have ever met. Could we at least just make this a friendly dinner? I wouldn't want to come between you and your girlfriend…"

"Absolutely!" Spencer smiled as they two began to eat their dinner. Two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Spencer excused himself from the table and went to answer it.

Leah stood there in all her pregnant glory with a vulnerable look on her face "Hey Spence…"

"Leah, hi!" he closed the door behind him. Spencer was happy but at the same time nervous. If she wanted to come in, how would he explain Cathy to her?

"I know you've been trying to talk to me and I've been such a bitch about things. But I just…can I come in? I have to sit, my feet are killing me…"

"Uh…no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm working on a sculpture…for you! And I don't think it would be much of a secret if you came in and saw it…"

"I don't care! I want to see it!"

"You don't like surprises?"

"Spence, come on…just let me in…"

"Uh…" and just before he could say something. Cathy opened the door. Leah's jaw dropped seeing the busty blonde in her black dress standing behind the door "Hi, I'm gonna go. This is obviously a bad time…"

"Yeah, just uh, go ahead and take the elevator…"

As Cathy left, Spencer looked back at Leah who looked less than pleased "I'm sitting at home, big as a whale, carrying your love child and you're already trying to fuck other women?"

"Leah, she's just a friend. I helped her daughter sell Fudge Balls before I met you. She was cooking dinner for me as a thank you." Spencer explained and already, he was digging the hole deeper "I would never cheat on you. I was telling her how very much in love I am with you!"

"That's not the point, Spence! You're not supposed to be hanging with other women while I'm pregnant! It makes me feel fat and ugly and un-loved!" Leah cried as tears streamed down her face. There her hormones went again "You're just supposed to support me and make me feel like the only girl you'll ever want to look at…"

Spencer pulled her in and hugged her "She's just a friend, Leah. Plus, you wouldn't even talk to me no matter how many times I called…"

"I don't think we could do this…" Leah sniffled and pulled away from him "Maybe your Granddad is right…maybe we are irresponsible…"

Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing "What do you mean?"

"I feel like we're totally different now. What's gonna happen after this baby? We rushed into this too fast one of us might end up being unfaithful. And I don't want to hate you and I don't want you to hate me. I mean, come on, we promised each other we wouldn't mess each other up. And look at us…This pregnancy is making me into some sort of monster and you're talking to other women…"

"Leah, I told you! She's just a friend!"

"See? I don't want to control your life…I think I can raise this baby on my own. I'll be okay financially. And I don't want you to think you can't be in the baby's life. I want you to be there all the way. I hope you do…"

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me? Leah, I know you don't mean anything you say…"

"I have to go, alright?" Leah sobbed as she left.

Spencer sighed as he stood there watching her leave. He felt like he had walked through a buzz saw. It was a night he wanted to forget. Losing the love of his life and his child.

**(to be continued!)**


	7. The Arrival

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Leah was due in about a month and she hadn't talked to Spencer since she broke up with him. Of course it was hard on both of them. Spencer once again played phone commando by calling her every second of everyday. He left message after message on her phone. But as always, they went on answered. So he gave up and decided to distract himself with work. Carly wondered why Leah wasn't around anymore. Spencer explained to her without hesitation. Carly comforted Spencer "I can try and use iCarly to win her back for you. Would you want that?"

Spencer declined. If he was going to get her back, he'd have to do it himself and prove he was worthy enough for her.

It was hard on Leah as well. She went to appointments with Danica and even though she didn't want it to show, she missed Spencer a lot. She missed his artistic commentary on things, his goofiness, his smile, afternoons at the Shay loft just pigging out on Fladoodles and being in his arms while watching _Extreme Housewives_.

Today, the issue of Washington Socialite that Spencer was featured in came out. He and Carly had bought ten copies. He didn't know why but he just wanted ten issues. The magazine hailed him "one of Seattle's emerging talents" and "a genuine sculptor reminiscent of Harry Joyner's best years." After that, the work came pouring in. Businesses and socialites came calling, demanding one of a kind pieces from him and Spencer frequented his visits to the junk yard again. During one of those junk yard trips, Spencer wondered if Leah read the magazine.

In fact, she did. While accompanying Danica to the fancy pants grocery store, Leah stumbled upon the issue in the newsstands. She flipped through it and it made her cry. She thought that right now, they could be celebrating this. But instead, she bought two copies to support him.

One day, Spencer got a call that could change his life forever. The Pear computers company called asking if he would be able to make them a sculpture that would grace the front of their building. They offered to pay him half a million dollars and get him some good press. "Hold on a sec" Spencer told them as he held the phone away from his face and delivered such a high pitched scream, Carly came downstairs to check on him "What's going on? Did you glue yourself to the kitchen counter again?"

"I'll explain in a minute." He went back to the phone "Yes, I will do it! Alright, take care! Bye!" he put down the phone and ran up to Carly to hug her.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Carly wondered.

"That was the Pear Computers company. They're going to pay me half a million dollars to make them a sculpture!" Spencer beamed.

"Oh my god, that's great!"

Spencer went straight to work on it. He told just about everyone. Granddad, Dad, Socko, Jeff, Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and even Lewbert. He told random tenants when he ran out of people to tell. The one person who he wanted to tell the most was the person who should have been one of the first to know. But he figured Leah still didn't want to talk to him so he just occupied himself with work.

For two weeks, Spencer worked long and hard. He had given up eating and sleeping and completely devoted himself to this project. It had to be right. It had to blow their minds away. By the end of the grueling two weeks, Carly woke up one morning to find Spencer asleep on the kitchen table with a giant ceramic colorful pear that had a another pear at the center of it that was glowing.

"Oh my god!" Carly's jaw dropped. She went to Spencer and woke him up "Spencer, this is amazing!"

Spencer slowly popped up "Is it?" he said weakly and then turned to be amazed by his own creation "This is fantastic! Like nothing I've never seen!"

"Yeah, you kinda made it…"

"I should lose sleep and stop eating often" he got up from the table "Well, I've gotta shower and take a nap. The Pear guys want this thing tonight…"

"Good luck! Hey, can I use the dry erase board tonight? We're doing crazy hangman tonight on iCarly."

"What's crazy hangman?"

"We're gonna put up a sentence and kids are gonna call the show and guess letters."

"What's so crazy about it?"

"Come on, it's like playing hangman with the whole country. That's pretty crazy."

In the evening, Spencer and Socko took the sculpture down to the Pear Computers building. Carly, Freddie and Sam were back at home getting ready for the show. Carly was upstairs getting ready and Sam was raiding the fridge. Freddie came through the door with some of his supplies when he saw Sam digging into a bowl of chili.

"What are you looking at?" she spat.

Freddie didn't say anything else. He rushed upstairs to continue setting up for the show.

Meanwhile, Leah sat at home doing some work on her laptop. Midway into typing, she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ow, ow, ow" she took a deep breath.

Back at the Shay loft, Carly and Sam readied themselves by dancing a little bit and drinking some water.

"And we're on the air!" Freddie held his camera and pointed at the girls.

"Hellooo people of earth and Florida! I'm Carly!" Carly introduced.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam chimed in.

"And you're tuning into iCarly!" the girls said in unison. "Today on iCarly, we're going to be playing a game of CRAZY HANGMAN!!"

"With the permission of your parents, call our number here and get your hangman on!"

Back with Leah, the pains in her stomach only meant one thing. The baby was coming. She packed her things and called next door. Danica and the family were out of town. "Shit" she muttered. She then dialed Spencer. All she got was his voicemail. She called several more times and then called his place.

"Looks like we've got another caller!" Carly said "Hey! You're on iCarly!"

"Carly? It's Leah…"

"Leah! Hi! What's up?"

"Are you up for some CRAZY HANGMAN?" Sam asked.

"Not right now. Um, is your brother home? I've been trying to reach him…"

"He went to drop his sculpture off at the Pear computers company. Did you try his cell?"

"I did. I got nothing." Leah sounded like she was in pain "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"The baby is coming!" Leah moaned with pain.

"The baby is coming!" Carly panicked "Okay Leah, um, hold on. I'll try and get someone alright?"

"Okay. Just, hurry!"

Freddie turned off the phone line. "Okay, iCarly viewers! We're ending the show early tonight so um-"

"Go out and run a mile!" Sam added. And after that, Freddie took the show offline. The three ran downstairs.

"Okay, Freddie, you go and ask your Mom if she can get Leah to the hospital, Sam you call Leah back and Zaplock her address, I'll keep calling Spencer…" Carly said and everyone went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Socko are talking with the Pear people. His phone is out of range where the building is at. He is talking and getting great feedback on his work and yet still unaware of the madness back at home.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Benson and the kids are pulled up in front of Leah's building. Carly, Sam, and Freddie run to her door and ring the doorbell.

"Hey guys!" she greets and Carly escorts her towards the car "Did you reach your brother yet?"

"Still trying. He WILL be there. Mrs. Benson will get you to the hospital."

Leah got inside the car as Sam and Freddie followed behind with her suitcase. They arrived at St. Schneider's as two nurses got Leah into a wheelchair.

"Where's the father?" one of the nurses asked.

"Not here. Yet." Carly answered.

Spencer and Socko said goodbye to the Pear guys and were heading back to the car. Spencer was feeling like he was on top of the world with a hefty paycheck in his hands. As they got on to the freeway, his phone started getting reception and was beeping "Five voicemails…" he said as he checked.

"Spence, its Leah. Um, the baby is coming. I would appreciate that you call me back ASAP…"

Spencer was quietly taken aback. He checked the other messages before saying anything.

The voicemails that followed were two more from Leah and two from Carly. The latest one informing him that they were at St. Schneider's.

"You have to get me to St. Schneider's" Spencer demanded to Socko.

"What happened?"

"Leah's having the baby…"

And just like that, Socko stepped on it and hightailed to the hospital. Spencer called Carly.

Carly was sitting in the room with Leah who was in pain while Dr. Stone was trying to turn the baby. Carly's cell rang and she answered it "Spencer where are you??"

"I just got the messages and I'm getting there right now. How is she?"

"Well, she's four centimeters dilated. Right now, the doctor is trying to turn the baby so its head doesn't get stuck with the cord. You have to get here now!"

"Is that Spencer?" Leah asked groaning with pain.

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to him."

Carly handed the phone to her "Where are you Spence?"

"Leah! Hi! Um, I'm on my way and I'm thinking of stopping home before getting there so I can get the camera and-"

"NO! FUCK THAT! THE DOCTOR HAS HIS HAND UP MY VAGINA AND IT HURTS LIKE SHIT! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE BAD PART YET! GET HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND!" she then hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Touché" Carly said.

A few minutes later, Spencer was at the hospital and was coming up the elevator seeing Mrs. Benson, Freddie, and Sam in the waiting room.

"Hey guys!" he said running towards them.

"They're right in that room over there. Good luck!" Mrs. Benson said as he left.

The turning was done and Leah laid back with her eyes closed. Carly was sitting with her when they heard they door open.

"Hey" Spencer came in.

"Hey!" Carly hugged her brother. Spencer hugged her back and then looked back at Leah who looked glad to see him.

"How are we doing?" he asked smiling.

"We're doing fine. Just not out of the woods, yet." Leah replied holding his hand.

Back at the waiting room, Mrs. Benson went to get coffee as Sam sat there eating a bag of chips from the vending machine. Freddie watched her. He watched her anxiously. The last time he got personal with her, he got burned. But this time, he hoped all the new courage he had developed would help him this time.

"Hey" he said as he sat next to her.

"Ugh" she groaned disgusted at him as she turned her back towards him.

"Pretty crazy that we're all here because Spencer and Leah are having a baby you know? Cuz like, that baby brought them together and stuff…" Freddie tried making small talk.

"Did I ask you to speak to me?" Sam spat turning back to him.

"No, I'm just saying, you know? It kinda reminds me of this one time…like in Home Ec…"

Remembering it sent a bolt through Sam. She slowly stopped eating and tried to avoid it by going to the vending machine for more food. Freddie followed behind her.

"You remember Home Ec, right? If you don't, let me refresh your memory…" he went to his backpack and brought out the baby doll they used for the project.

Sam's eyes boggled seeing the plastic doll in his hands. Freddie was saving it for after they did the show to tell her. "I hated that thing!"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell it to its face?" he shoved the doll in her face.

Sam viciously grabbed the doll and shoved its head into the vending machine opening. Freddie's jaw dropped at Sam's rotten move "How could you?"

"It's a doll! Get over it!" Sam went to go back to her seat.

Freddie sighed and went up to her "Okay, you know what? I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship with you anymore! You know why? You are a cold hearted witch, Samantha Puckett! You are an Ice Queen! You make guys wonder why they waste their time on you when they could be with someone genuine and sweet. You will be alone forever!" he went back to his seat and looked away from her.

Sam sat there totally taken aback. She sadly looked down rudely awakened by Freddie. Mrs. Benson came back with a cup of coffee in hand and looked at Freddie who looked like he had all the steam blown out of him. "Honey, you look sick" she felt his head.

Meanwhile, Leah was pushing and pushing screaming every curse word in the world. She was breaking out a sweat as Spencer was holding her hand and encouraging her.

"Shit, shit, fucking shit! Give me the drugs!" she cried.

"I think you should give her the drugs" Spencer added.

"We can't do that right now. The cervix is fully dilated." Dr. Stone said.

Leah panted and pushed "Please, please just give them the drugs. Spencer, make them give me the drugs!"

"I can't. It's up to them."

"Okay Leah, you ready? Here comes another contraction. Okay now, push!"

Leah pushed and screamed and cursed once again. Spencer took a deep breath watching her and left the room. Carly saw him and followed him "Where are you going?" she asked finding him in the hallway breathing heavy and hard.

"I can't believe this is happening" he paced "I'm only twenty six and I'm about to be a father! I haven't even gone backpacking through Europe yet or lived in India for a year or lived on a boat for a month and now I'm going to be a father?"

"Spencer!" Carly made him stand still "I know you're in panic mode right now but believe it or not, it's happening! And it may not be what you planned but this just might be the greatest moment of your life! Leah needs you right now so go back in there and support her!"

He looked into Carly's eyes. He then hugged her "What would I do without you?" he then pulled away "Come on!" he went back inside the room as Carly followed behind him.

Leah was crowning when Spencer and Carly came back inside the room. "Where did you go?" Leah cried "Don't leave me, please!" she screamed some more.

"I went out to take a breath but I'm back right now." He caressed her forehead and kissed her.

In the waiting room, Mrs. Benson, Freddie and Sam heard her screams. Freddie and Sam looked panicked. "Relax, she's only crowning." Mrs. Benson said.

Socko came up the elevator with a camera in his hand "Is she done? Did she have the baby yet? Where are they?" Mrs. Benson pointed towards the room and Socko ran inside. He went into the room and Leah was screaming, sweating and pushing. She saw Socko.

"GET OUT!" she growled. Socko quickly ducked out and went back to the waiting room.

Sam had been sitting there watching Freddie miserably. No one had ever told her off like that before. She walked towards him "Hey Fredward…"

"What do you want?" he spat. The tables had turned.

Sam sighed struggling with her words "Okay, you were right. I am a cold hearted with and an Ice Queen. And I didn't…" she sighed again "I really did like spending time with you. I didn't mean anything I said…"

"Gee, Sam, that means a lot to me…" he rolled his eyes.

"No, really, Freddie. It's just…you're too nice to me. And that's something I can't handle yet. But I'm willing to learn…" she smiled.

Freddie melted into her smile "Do you mean this?"

"Do you wanna find somewhere private and make out?"

"Yes!" and the two ran off. Sam paused and then went back to the vending machine to grab the doll.

Back in the room, Leah pushed and pushed and screamed and cursed. She held Spencer's hand so tight she was hurting him.

"One, two, three, push! You're past the shoulders. I want one more big push!" Dr. Stone advised.

Leah pushed harder and let out the mother of all screams. Spencer's life flashed before his eyes as Leah squeezed his hand tighter more painful than the last. Dr. Stone was between Leah's legs pulling out a little being. And there it was. A baby boy. A crying baby boy covered in placenta. Spencer's bewilderment turned into happiness "Leah, you did it!"

"I did it!" she beamed and sighed of relief.

Dr. Stone handed the baby to her. Spencer looked down at the little person "Oh my god" he smiled "He's gorgeous!"

Leah cradled the baby in her arms and smiled. She looked up at Spencer and smiled wider "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, too" he kissed her forehead "Carls, come see the baby!"

Carly went towards them and looked at the little bundle of joy "Oh my god, he's so cute!" she smiled hugging Leah.

Leah kissed her on the cheek. Carly then hugged Spencer. "Thank you for being there for me" Spencer whispered in her ear.

"Its no problem" Carly replied. Spencer then kissed Leah "You did great!"

All of them took breaths of relief as Carly and Spencer went out into the waiting room to tell everyone.

"It's a boy!" Spencer beamed. Mrs. Benson and Socko went to congratulate him. Carly looked around and Sam and Freddie were nowhere to be found. "Uh, Mrs. Benson, where did Sam and Freddie go?" she asked.

"They ran into that corner." Mrs. Benson replied.

Carly went in that direction. Nothing. She heard giggling and sighing in the janitor's closet and opened it to find Sam and Freddie in an embrace. The two looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi!" Sam said lightly.

"We can explain…" Freddie backed.

Carly shrugged it off "Explain later. Come on! Leah just had the baby! And it's a boy!" and the three ran into the birth room.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked into the room to see Mrs. Benson and Socko crowding around Spencer, Leah, and the baby.

"Come see the baby!" Leah smiled.

Sam and Freddie went towards her and watched the baby "He's just the cutest!" Sam smiled "Oh, and look! He's got Spencer's nose!" Freddie added.

"Yup!" Carly looked at the baby "That's a Shay nose!"

Sam and Freddie hugged and congratulated Spencer and Leah. After everyone had gone home, Spencer held the baby in his arms sitting by the bed. Carly was asleep at the foot of the bed and Leah woke up from her nap.

"Hey" she said.

"Get back to sleep, you" Spencer replied.

"Listen, Spence…I'm sorry I broke up with you. These hormones were driving me over the edge. And when I saw you with that other girl, I just completely lost it…that and I was afraid of my boobs looking like crap. You still love me, right?"

"Of course I do, Leah. All of this was crazy for me, too. I should have not let your sister bring my spirit down, you know?"

"You're going to be the greatest father, Spence."

Spencer kissed Leah and then two looked at their son. "Oh look, Spence! He does have your nose!"

"He has your eyes, too!"

Three Days Later

Carly grabbed a cake from the fridge and settled it on the table as Granddad pulled the chicken tetrazini out of the oven. Granddad had been watching Carly while Spencer spent time with Leah and the baby at the hospital. Today was the day they came home with the baby and the Shay loft was full of friends and family awaiting their arrival.

"Hello, hello!" Mrs. Benson came through the door holding a casserole "I brought Benson Beef Casserole!"

"Just put it on the table" Carly replied.

"Oh, and I knitted some booties for the baby!" she grabbed two booties from her bag "I used to knit booties for Freddie when he was baby…speaking of, Carly, have you seen Freddie?"

"He was just here…with Sam…maybe they're upstairs. I'll go check." Carly made her way upstairs and towards the studio to find Freddie and Sam making out on the bean bag chairs.

"Okay, I think you guys need to explain to me now…"

Hearing Carly's voice startled the two. "Well, um…" Sam started.

"We kinda sorta like each other…" Freddie trembled "It all started when we got paired up for Home Ec. And then Sam and I would-"

"Okay, that's enough. Well, come on, Spencer and Leah will be here soon." The three marched downstairs. Granddad, Mrs. Benson, Socko, Jeff, Tyler, Danica, Joey, and their kids were all gathered around. Carly got a call from Spencer letting her know that they were coming up.

"They're here!" Carly announced.

Everyone watched the elevator with anticipation. The front door opened and Spencer and Leah and the baby came in finding everyone watching the elevator "What's everyone looking at?"

Everyone turned around and crowded them wanting to see the baby and congratulated them. Every one took turns holding the baby and complimenting him. Most said he looked like Spencer with a touch of Leah.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Carly asked.

"We did" Leah replied "Noah James Shay."

"She got to pick the first name and I got to pick the middle name." Spencer added.

The party went on as Spencer and Leah talked to everyone and Granddad held baby Noah. While Spencer talked with friends, Danica went up to him "Hey Spencer, do you mind if I speak with you?"

Spencer was a bit hesitant "Danica, if you're here to criticize me and tell me I'm not good enough for your sister, I don't want to hear it."

"No. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. That was pretty bitchy of me. I read the Washington Socialite feature on you and you're not a bad guy. You're going to be a great father. I think I actually like you! Be good to Leah, alright?" she hugged him.

"You have my guarantee" he replied surprised that he was hugging her back.

In the evening, Leah put Noah to sleep in his crib near the bed. Carly said goodnight to Noah a few minutes ago and went off to bed. After that, Leah crawled into bed with Spencer.

"So Mrs. Benson gave me a few parenting books." Leah said as she snuggled against Spencer "And I don't know if it was intentional but one of them was a marriage book…"

"I don't know…what do you think?" Spencer asked holding her.

"I think it can wait. But when that time comes, I want _you _to marry _me_."

"Oh, so you're purposing to me? Don't you think that's a little untraditional?"

"We had this baby untraditionally…we can do a lot of things differently."

"I love you" Spencer kissed her.

Leah smiled and kissed him back "I love you, too." And they drifted off to sleep.

FIN.


	8. Make It Work

**A/N:** Okay, so I deffinitely wasn't going to put this in here but haha I got tempted. Anyways, this is sort of a follow up to what happened after the baby was born. I really was going to work this into a whole new story including the Seddie ship but I got lazy and wrote this instead haha. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Hey" Spencer says as he answers the door. A sad smile lingers across his face.

"Hey Spence" Leah replies "Is Noah ready?"

"Yeah, he's just gathering his stuff. He'll be ready in a minute."

"Sorry for being so late. I had to get some stuff done at the office."

"No, its fine. We had some lunch and he helped me work on my sculpture. Tons of fun."

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready!" four year old Noah called out holding his backpack. Spencer went to him and carried him then went back towards the door "Mommy is here!"

"Mommy!"

Leah lit up as she held her arms out having Spencer hand their son over to her "Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked.

"We made an elephant!" Noah beamed.

Leah just smiled and then looked back at Spencer "So, we're just gonna get going. Bye, Spence. Tell Carly I said hi." She went on her way with Noah in her arms.

Spencer waved and then watched as she left. After that, he closed the door and sat down on the couch and sighed. This was the part he hated the most about his part of Noah's visits. For one, seeing Noah three and a half days out of the week was not enough and second, he was still very much in love with Leah.

What happened, you ask? Well, after Noah's first birthday, Leah decided she needed a break. She told Spencer she wanted to see what her options were and that it didn't mean that she didn't love him. The decision made Spencer's heart fall to his feet but he respected her wishes and let her go. After all, he believed in the old saying that if you really loved someone, you'd have to let them go. And if they came back, it was true love. He did the first part now he wondered how long it would take the second part to happen.

Noah. They had a steady plan on how they would raise him. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays would be spent with him. Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays would be spent with Leah and on Sundays, they both spent time with him to show Noah that they didn't hate each other. Which they didn't.

The separation was hard on Spencer. He thought he had found the love of his life in Leah. The thought of seeing her dating other guys was going to kill him. But he figured since she was out there trying to see what the world had to offer besides him, he thought he could get his feet wet in the dating pool once again. And chicks liked guys with kids, right?

Second time out on the dating scene, and Spencer was getting lucky. Girls came by the dozens. _Attractive _girls. It was unintentional but Noah seemed to be the lucky charm. Whenever Spencer took Noah to the park, he would run into attractive joggers who thought Noah was cute and then strike up conversation with them. The conversations would always end in dinner invitations. Spencer had plenty of fun going on the dates. His dates were always gorgeous, smart, and funny. But at the end of the night, he'd always be left feeling unfulfilled. None of those girls were Leah.

The first time Carly found out that Spencer and Leah had split, she didn't know how to feel. She wanted to hate Leah for ruining her brother' life. But on the other hand, Spencer didn't want Carly to hate Leah because he didn't. Carly was a huge help to Spencer. She helped watch Noah when Spencer went to important business meetings. He made a mental note to someday buy her that pony she always wanted since she was five years old.

One day, Carly was at home doing homework and waiting for Sam to come over. Spencer had gone to the museum that afternoon since it was a Saturday. There was a knock on the door and Carly thought it was Sam but as she answered it, there stood Leah with Noah on hand.

"Hey Carls" she greeted "Is your brother home?"

"He went to the museum, what's going on?"

"Well, I can't watch Noah this week. I'm going away and I know it's a bit early so I was hoping if Noah could start his visit a little early…"

"Of course! Hi Noah!" Carly waved.

"Auntie Carly!" Noah giggled as Leah put him down to run inside the loft and towards his bin of toys near the stairs.

"Thank you so much, Carls. How have you been, by the way?"

"I've been okay. Just trying to study for the SAT right now."

"Awesome! You've always been a smart girl. Should be a piece of cake, right?" the girls laughed and after wards there was a bit of an awkward silence going on. Carly looked at Leah and felt gutsy to ask what she had always wondered since Leah and Spencer broke up.

"Um, Leah, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" she asked innocently. "If its okay?"

"Of course it okay."

"Come on, have a seat…" Carly stepped aside as Leah came in and sat on the couch.

Carly joined her on the couch and took a deep breath "I just wanna know…I'm not asking this for Spencer or anything but, um, do you still love him?"

Leah looked at Carly like she was lost and scared. The question had hit her like a ton of bricks "Carly, you know I still love your brother." She weakly smiled like she was hiding something than sighed.

"Is that all?" Carly sensed that she was hiding something else.

Leah sighed once more not being able to keep it in "Carls, I'm still in love with your brother."

"Oh my gosh! But…why are you doing this to him?"

"I don't know…I'm afraid of commitment. And…I thought I could give this a little more time to shake off whatever has been bothering me. I've went on dates. I can't stop thinking about him. Please, don't tell him…"

"Your secret's safe with me" Carly gave her a hug "So do you plan on telling him anytime soon?"

"I thought I could tell him on Noah's fifth birthday…or much sooner…."

"Just do it as soon as possible. When you feel like it…"

Just when Leah was going to say something, Spencer came through the door surprised to see Leah "Leah! Hi, what are you doing here?"

Leah stood up "I just came to drop Noah off early…"

"Daddy!!" Noah ran to Spencer as he picked him up "Daddy, where did you go?"

"Went to the museum, little guy!" he smiled at Noah then looked at Leah "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I've gotta pack for my business trip. But I'll be back on Thursday." She turned to Carly and hugged her "It was wonderful talking to you, hon. Take care" she then made her way to Spencer and Noah "Bye, honey!" she kissed Noah on the cheek and then faced Spencer almost semi awkwardly thinking about that talk she had with Carly "Bye" she simply said.

"Have fun on your trip" Spencer replied feeling the semi awkwardness. He watched her leave and then went to go make dinner.

The next day as Carly woke up, she found Spencer wide awake checking himself in the mirror "Hey, we going out for breakfast or something?" she asked.

"Nope. Well, I am. BUT I already made some and its still hot, kiddo." He replied.

"Wait, who are you going out to breakfast with?" Carly made her way towards the kitchen.

"I got a text from Leah asking to meet her at the airport terminal this morning for breakfast." Spencer fixed the collar on his button down shirt, grabbed his keys, and then walked to Carly "Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy. Noah's asleep but make sure he gets cleaned up before breakfast, okay?"

"No problem!" Carly smiled.

"Later, kiddo" Spencer kissed Carly's forehead and then headed for the door.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yes?" Spencer was mid way out the door.

"Don't get too excited that you start doing cartwheels, okay?"

Spencer was confused "Uh…oookay. Later!" he was out the door.

Carly waved and then smiled knowing exactly what Leah wanted to talk to him about.

FIN.


End file.
